Ludmila Ferro
Ludmila Ferro is a glamorous, beautiful and talented girl from Studio 21, but sadly, she thinks she's better than any other student. Ludmila is considered one of the main antagonists from the series. She is a vain and mean girl who treats people horribly. She is one of Violetta's main enemies. Ludmila has a crush on Tomas, and she also fights a lot with Maxi, Francesca and Camila. Ludmila is portrayed by Mercedes Lambre. Personality Ludmila comes from an upper class family. She is the cool and glamorous girl of Studio 21. Ludmila is quite a diva, but she is also a lying, manipulative and arrogant person. She's obsessed with her image and always wants to be the center of attention, especially at 'Studio 21'. She always gets what she wants because she is a spoiled and cruel person. Despite being completely different from Tomas (both in kindness and in friends), she is attracted to him. But Tomas is in love with Violetta, which makes Ludmila obsessive and jealous. She sees an enemy in Violetta because her talent and natural beauty can outshine her. Like every villain, she has a sidekick, Naty, who she treats more like a servant than a friend. She is vain and considers herself superior to everyone else, which is why she doesn't really have any actual friends. In her opinion, she was born to be a star and will stop at nothing to get what she desires. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 Since the very beginning of the series, Ludmila is shown as the main antagonist at the Studio. She and Leon, who is her boyfriend, with Andres and Naty are part of the "cool crowd". After seeing them fighting with Maxi's group, Pablo proposed a assigment for all the members of the two groups. The assignment is called "Together We Are More", so the groups have to spend more time together to complete the assigment, but Ludmila didn't want to spend time with Maxi's group, so the assignment nearly turns into a disaster. One day, Tomas, the delivery boy from Resto Bar, comes to the Studio to deliver an order. Ludmila saw him and she started to fall for him, even though she's with Leon. Meanwhile, Braco and Camila watched the two talking and Braco uses Camila's phone to film it all and then Francesca uploaded it to the internet. Everyone saw the video and Leon saw it too, and he decided to break up with Ludmila. Later, Ludmila tries to convince Tomas to date her, but she fails because Tomas is still in love with Violetta. A few weeks later, Antonio and Pablo decide to have a show instead of a recital, and Ludmila is cast in the lead role. But because Ludmila signed Charly's contract, she has to do a promotional tour for pig food on the night of the show. Violetta takes her place, and this leads to Ludmila's hatred of Violetta growing even stronger. Part 2 To be added in Relationships Family Napo Cousin Napo is Ludmila's cousin, but Ludmila doesn't want anyone to know that they are related, because Ludmila is a "diva" and Napo is just a normal guy. When Napo enters the Studio, he decides to join the "cool crowd" by spending more time with Ludmila. Naty is jealous of Ludmila's new "sidekick", so Ludmila decides that the two have to compete for the place. Later on, he changes and becomes part of the "good crowd". Friends Natalia Vidal Best friend/Frenemy Naty is Ludmila's sidekick and also her best friend, but it costs Naty to support the haughtiness of Ludmila's attitude. Although Naty has tried to get away from Ludmila several times, she fears that she won't be anybody without her, and that she can't hate Ludmila because she loves and cares for her. Somehow, Ludmila also cares about Naty, and obviously, as long as Naty tries to get away from her, Ludmila tries to make her feel inferior so she will be her sidekick again. Romances Leon Ex-boyfriend Ludmila and Leon used to date but then broke up. Ever since they broke up, Leon and Ludmila are enemies since Ludmila once kissed Leon on the cheek in front of Violetta but Leon had no feelings for her and knew that Ludmilla was just trying to make Violetta upset. Ludmila always tries to tell Leon what a "bad person" Violetta is and that he should break up with her but he never listens. Tomas Heredia Crush/Boyfriend Ludmila has a huge crush on Tomas although Tomas has no feelings for her. Ludmila tries hard to get Tomas to date her. Ludmila steals Violetta's idea to get Tomas' father a job so that Tomas will agree to date her. Tomas and Ludmila do eventually start dating but they nearly break up when Ludmila destroys Violetta's application for the reality show. Enemies Violetta Castillo Enemies Ludmila hated Violetta from the first moment that she saw her with Tomas, because she was jealous. Later, Violetta starts to have piano lessons with Beto, Ludmila becomes even more jealous because Violetta becomes even closer to Tomas. Trivia *Ludmila is the main antagonist on the series. *In a few ways she is very similar to Jade. *Her middle name could be Susana, because in episode 11, Napo called her Susana. *Ludmila and Leon were a couple. But Ludmila and Leon didn't have any feelings for each other and they were only dating because they were both part of the cool crowd. *She is mean to nearly everyone (except Tomas) because she wants to be a superstar and no one else can be better than her. *She always fights with Violetta for two reasons: one, she doesn't want everyone to pay attention to Violetta because she is more talented than her. And two, Violetta likes Tomas and Tomas likes her, so Ludmila gets very jealous. *There's a spin-off in Latin America called "Ludmila Cyberst@r", starring Mercedes Lambre. It is Ludmila's video-blog and in most of the episodes, she gives tips on how to be a superstar like her. There's a total of 8 episodes. *The relationship between her and Violetta is similar to the relationship between Angie and Jade. *She can't live without make-up. *She can play the guitar, the piano and the violin. *She doesn't like playing the drums. *She thinks she is the best and always wants to be in the spotlight. She calls herself a supernova. *The name "Ludmila" means loved by the people, but on the series, Ludmila is not loved by the people. *Before Violetta came to the Studio, her main enemy was Camila. *Ludmila loves to be the center of attention. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist